


Kidnappers Unite For These Children

by Science_your_ass7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Chloe is trying to kidnap Mari out of his tight hold, Basically a Life Switch AU, Chloe is me in this, Chloenette Childhood Friendship, Gabriel is incredibly over-protective, Humor, Mari is just trying to eat in peace, No Magic / No Miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_your_ass7/pseuds/Science_your_ass7
Summary: Gabriel is being a Gabriel again, Chloe is planning to kidnap a certain bluenette and Marinette just wants to eat for once.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Chloe Bourgeois
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Kidnappers Unite For These Children

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, I have absolutely no idea what inspired me to write this, but apparently something did. 
> 
> And I’m not regretting any bit of it.
> 
> -Merry Crisis Everyone.
> 
> Anyone else stuck in their room, bc Corona is pouncing outside?

,,Okay, Mari-boo, what did that jackass do this time?“

They are sitting in a fancy restaurant again, right at the window. There to her left, the Eiffel Tower is shining, glittering in the sun, clearly contrasting against the sky since Chloe as always ordered a place able to stun besides to the taste of both food and décor, with it’s great view only. Honestly, Marinette isn’t even sure why she always does that. It’s not like she once looked to her right at all, being too focused on piercing shrimps onto her fork with all of the grace of the British queen herself.

,,I think my father wouldn’t approve of you calling him that way.”

Chloe swats with her hand at her comment, patting a napkin to her lips after handling another badge of food with her jaw. ,,Hush, he totally deserves it. Soo?”

Merely grinning at her antics, Marinette lifts her own fork to attack her friend’s plate. Chloe humps, but otherwise shows no sign of reluctance to share when she lances the dead animal to satisfy herself and her growling stomach.

The worst in being the heir of the Agreste Family is not just the darn public image only. It’s not even her stern father or the mysterious disappearance of her mother, even though both things are certainly making her life less enjoyable at most too. 

It’s actually more the masses of fans, recklessly snoopy paparazzi and stupid diets. The latter also the reason she’s currently scrounging onto her best friend’s dish.

And Chloe all too aware of her starved state, despite her fake annoyance, wouldn’t dismiss her silent plea for help. Quite the opposite is fact, if she and more importantly, Gabriel -I’m letting my daughter starve out to keep her picture perfectly thin- Agreste wouldn’t slow her, then the blonde probably will kidnap her to stuff her with divine sweets and fast food in no time. 

But still the knowledge is apparently not keeping her from moving the shrimps out of the bluenette’s reach at all.

,,Ah ah, no food, until you spilled.” 

Marinette pouches out her lips, careful to not ruin the make-up on her face when leaning her cheek onto her hand. It took ages of sitting movingless and Chloe dabbing at her eyes to have it on her skin. Thank you, but one time of fearing for her eyesight was enough. ,,Low, Chloe, even for you. Your best friend won’t be any longer if you keep this up. I’m _coincidentally_ starving over here.”

Even when being cruel and grinning at her victory, Chloe looks way too angelic with her bright, slightly curly hair paired to her ,,It wasn’t me”-blue eyes. The years and adolescence took nothing of her innocent baby face. 

Poor André, he had no chance from the start on.

,,Even a better reason to start talking then, Darling.” Chloé says smugly, piercing a lone shrimp to teasingly draw circles with it in front of the model’s face.

Marinette sighs, feeling her stomach howl for filling again, what Chloe takes as the sign to shove the fork inside her mouth. Chewing, the bluenette then speaks up. ,,Our girl trip to Rome had been cancelled.”

Now she only leans back, waiting for the match to start the flame and for the unavoidable outburst to happen. 

And an angry outburst there is, the fork is even sent flying to somewhere, when unsurprisingly Chloe‘s rage mode flips on. ,,Oh, that ass of a donkey!” she yells, making an old lady at the table next to them flinch at both her volume and choice of language.

,,What is it this time? Precautionary reasons? Fashion show? No, wait maybe he actually wanted to spend time with his daughter for once.”

Ouch. 

Chloe is all bark and bite. And usually Marinette doesn’t mind it, as long as the bite is not directed towards her or at least not in a direct manner, to specifically hurt her.

And as sad it might be, Chloe is actually right in this. No matter how many times, they got everything neatly, _precisely_ planned out; booked just the perfect hotel; arranged gazillions of security men to convince Gabriel and his over-protectiveness to agree, somehow he still always comes up with an excuse to make her stay. Seriously, she can count on one hand how many times, she left the country and of course none of these trips involved any fun too. 

Business there, Galas that.

Yeah, talking off non-existent freedom here. Fuck being a minor, she can’t wait to turn eighteen to escape this personal hell. 

Chloe’s hands gesticulate wildly and somehow miraculously not knock over her glass with wine in the process, even though her elbows were close to causing that. And she can’t help, but notice that even angry the blonde is less clumsy than she is in her normal state.

Oddly sad this truth.

,,Oh, Netti-boo, this can’t keep going on like this. You’re so fricking sheltered already because of him, I swear, only my magnificent influence is keeping you from turning into a complete goody shoe!”

Marinette fondly rolls her eyes, grabbing the fork again in order to fill her insides with full-filling food. ,,I hope this is not supposed to mean you’re onto kidnapping me again.”

Gold bracelets and diamond rings dance on her fingers, when Chloe dismissively wiggles her hand. ,,Ugh, been there, done that. It didn’t work last time.” 

But still her face twitches into a devilish grin. ,,What means, we will need a better plan this time. Obviously Hawkdad won that round, but Chloe Burgeois is just too great to leave without having **at least** won in the end. We only need to sliiiightlyy improve the plan and then it’ll work OUT!”

Her fists bangs against the table, making the wine now fall for real. Marinette winces, seeing the red liquid already leaving a huge stain in the white table cloth. Chloe on the contrary doesn’t even notice, she is too busy with curling a streak of blond hair around her finger while thinking out loud.

,,Chlo, I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but your plan was simply terrible.” The comment makes the blonde suddenly snap out of whatever daze fell on top of her and back into reality with a half scowl, half pout. 

,,Excuse you, my plan was great!”

Marinette laughs a scoff. ,,You black-mailed a poor fireman to lift the ladder to help me escape. My father noticed the huge, flashing red car from miles away. Not even mentionned that you wanted me to BALANCE all the way while walking on the ladder and wall. Shall I remind you of how UN-balanced my whole body is and in what a catastrophy this would have ended?”

Now Chloe pouts for real. ,,Okay, mayyyybe the plan needs a few minor adjustments, but that’s what for we’re here strategizing after all! Two Paris’ rebelious sweethearts, Chloe and Marinette, fighting for their freedom!” she holds up her hands as if forming a golden picture frame.

,,I'm the only one lacking some freedom here, you know.”

,,Shush, your comment is un-wanted here,” Chloe says deep in thoughts again, before lighting up, the crazy ideas basically radiating off of her in radioactive waves. ,,Oh, what about knocking out both the Secretary and Hawkdaddy? I can arrange some heavies to handle this. No watching adults means no hindrance. We can merrily step out of there and finally fly to Hawaii.”

She rubs her palm against each other in utter glee, all but squealing in her excitement.

Marinette snorts silently, eyeing her bodyguard standing next to the huge aquarium. Far enough to provide them some privacy, but still close enough to step in if necessary.

As if that kind of plan would work. If not the Gorilla will punch everybody to stay in a coma, then at least Nathalie will. The woman must be a secret ninja, for real. Or how else should she explain the scenery of her beating up a poor man for stepping too close to her at one of those boring Parties. 

Okay, sorry, maybe that’s not quite true, he was kinda pushy after all and totally deserved what came to him, but she certainly wasn’t prepared for seeing her father’s secretary manhandle (womanhandle?) him in a game of seconds and then just act like she didn’t just freaking flipped a man, twice her weight! 

,,For one, I won’t let some men beat up the only parent I have and even if I would agree to that non-sense, how do you even plan to let them inside the house? Father’s security system is on a FBI-level of kind. He could bar all of us in there for weeks if necessary. Enough provisions, he certainly has. Even though in such circumstances, I probably still won’t be fed.”

She vaguely moves her hand, resting her elbow on the table. ,,Modeling and all of that.”

Curses sound from the girl opposite of her, who is now humming into the grand fist of two folded hands. ,,Your dad is a difficult enemy, ..But, he’s a joke to MY Daddy. What if convince him to participate in this? Since Hawkdad won’t be convinced to let you go, then maybe my Daddy could distract him with Adults stuff and we flee?”

Chloe leans back satisfied and claps her hands together like the case’s solved now.

Which is actually the furthest from truth at all.

,,Chlo, really, when did my Father leave his house the last time? And _especially_ to just have a nice chat with someone in person too?”

Grimassing on top of her folded hands, the blonde answers. ,,Oh god, allow me to lie, but somewhere around 1950?”

Marinette decides to not use her powers and not answer to that. As much as she values her friend’s attempts in breaking her out of this prison, it won’t help. Gabriel is watching over her every step. And yes, it’s just as creepy as one might imagine it to be.

More than once she threw a pillow after the figure of her father, standing at her bed, thinking he was a murderer or more worse, a ghost coming to haunt her. 

Chloe grabs the girl’s hands in hers to effectively cut off her blood circulation. ,,Mari-boooo,” she whines. ,,I swear on whatever ridiculous god is laughing down at us, I will kick your Hawkdad’s ass. I will try everything to free us. I will annoy Daddy into adopting you, for real this time. Don’t worry, I’ll handle the dumb lawyers. They will regret ever meeting me.”

Marinette looks back down onto the un-finished meal. Now, this is a picture which needs to be quickly improved. ,,Do you plan on finishing this?” 

In one swift movement, the blonde pushes the plate towards her, before grabbing the model’s face to force her to make her gaze leave the food again. ,,You will be my little sister, oh! And I will choose a new name for you,” she clicks her tongue while Marinette uses her distracted state to break free. ,,Total offense, as much as I love you, Gabriel has no taste in choosing names. Would it go after me and heck it will, then you will be Camille Bourgeios.”

Humming interested, Marinette inhales shrimp after shrimp. Soon she will probably need to breathe, but biological requirements can probably wait until her stomach is not hurting anymore.

,,No, seriously you’re more of a Camille to me. And it’s way easier on the tongue too. You will be definitely a greater Camille Bourgeios than Marinette Agreste, Netti-boo.”

,,Thanks.”

Chloe throws her curled hair. ,,I know I’m just too kind.” 

They stay silent for a moment while a waiter quickly switches the now red table cloth with a clean one, all the way apologizing and asking after their well-being, before he then carries a new glass of wine to them.

Once the apologies stopped and the waiter is gone, her best friend speaks up into her wine again. ,,Camera at twelve o’clock.” Every of her word a secretive, yet bitter whisper.

The fork loaded with food half-way to her mouth, Marinette stiffens on instinct. 

Oh just fucking great. As expected this actually was, the evening full of friendly conversation is definitely ruined now. It’s not like the tabloids are filled up with enough photos of her infamous face already, no, journalists seemed to have made it their goal to bathe her in flashlight anywhere and any when too. If she wouldn’t be claustrophobic, then cameras would be her main source of trauma for sure.

,,Behind of me?” She whispers back, trying to act normal, even though knowing she’s an horrible actress. Would it have been any different then she wouldn’t have been blessed with modeling only.

Chloe scoffs. ,,Seriously, that’s what I just said.”

Ignoring her (which is unsurprisingly easy), Marinette eyes the Gorilla across from them. One nod from him proves he already noted and noticed the sneaky intrusion too, but decided to not act on it. 

He’d learned. There once had been a time, he immediately yeeted himself at anybody stepping closer than five meters away from her.

She actually had a long and needed talk about the difference between being protective and just breaking random, unfortunate people’s bones with him then. It was strange and incredibly one-sided, but it’s good to see they’ve made progress and moved past these previous issues to skip into a somewhat silent agreeing.

As long as she won’t show signs of being uncomfortable, he won’t liquidate any poor soul.

And since sneaky reporters that’s actually something she can easily handle, having been confronted with these from birth on, she won’t unnecessarily bother him too.

,,Hey, Mari-boo,” Chloe grins, merely her lips are lifted against the scowl, but it’s doing nothing to hide the mischief in her whole posture. 

This is promising trouble.

Marinette eyes her critically, her spine tensed. ,,Whatever it is you’re about to ask, Chlo, my answer is no.”

,,Oh, slightly remove the broom out of your ass, will you? I wasn’t even planning something specifically bad.”

,,Oh, yeah, I totally believe you.” she speaks with no conviction.

,,You better should. I’m your only distraction from your boring life after all.”

Marinette pretends to try to pierce her hand with the fork in reprimand. ,,Your inner Chloe is showing again.”

Her attack is easily blocked with a palm. ,,My inner Chloe is right though.”

,,I thought you were trying to be nicer these days? Where did nice Chloe hide in there?” she gestures to her forehead, dramatic confusion all written on her face.

Chloe laughs out once, pitiful and humorless. ,,Nice Chloe is killed. Now if you’re not keen on being the next, play along.”

,,You can’t scare me. I’m an Agreste, there is no thing I haven’t seen.” she witters back, enjoying the easy banter that comes with it. 

As needful to get used to Chloe is, it’s easy to forget these journalists right behind her back, just waiting for her to fail to catch it on camera and post for all of the world to see, when the Mayor’s daughter is here, planning crazy, criminal routes of her escape or mercilessly teasing with all of her being.

,,You’re _still_ an Agreste. But don’t worry, that won’t be any longer once I’m finished with your Daddy. And also please, don’t act ridiculously, you’re way too sheltered to have seen anything at all. Especially scary things. You’re too much of a poopy head to even watch the Scary Movie.”

,,I didn’t watch it because I was sleepy. Not because I was afraid.” she argues half-heartedly, because honestly? She’s kinda right with this. Watching Horror movies was never one of the things on her list to do once she would have (hypothetically) fled with her friend to an far away island.

Chloe dismissively shakes her head. ,,Whatever lets you sleep at night, Darling. Now lean by side a little, will you?”

Sighing in bitter defeat, she does like said. Only to see two raised middle fingers decorated with rings greet the outher world and more importantly the cameras behind her back.

,,Chloe!” she hisses sharply, swatting her hands away from the clear view.

She can’t be real. Is this girl trying to kill her?

The blue-eyed girl across from her just grins at her outrage, checking her nails in an innocent manner. ,,What? Someone finally had to do it. They’ve been bothering you enough already. Just be grateful I didn’t went over there and poured my wine over them. The wine is way too good to waste it for these peasants anyway.” Just to prove her point, she takes a graceful sip of her drink again.

,,I will raise a complaint to your mother, Chlo.” she warns, before she can stop herself.

Chloe looks and snorts down into her drink. ,,If you get to reach her first. Good luck with that.”

Again ouch.

Marinette laughs off the awkward tension building up. ,,How ironic both our mothers are gone. We're both incredibly antisocial; you in your own Chloe-way and me, well you know me. And both our fathers are business men through and through too. What an odd couple we are.”

Uhm, hello, dangerous topic here. What the frick are you doing?

Strangely she suddenly wants to cry. ,,Well at least your dad is letting you breathe.”

Fingers thread in between of hers, making her look up to see Chloe smiling down at her way too innocently to be real. ,,I will strangle your father for doing that to you, I promise. I have just the perfect belt to do that. Beautiful, smooth black leather will be his end. Quite ironic, he's a designer and will die of one of his own creations.” she laughs out loud.

Giggling at the odd mental image of an angry Chloe stringing up Gabriel with a belt, she hums. ,,Only if I get to smack your mother first.”

,,Be my guest.”

,,I will.”

Chloe's face erupts into a grin, lightly slapping at the model's shoulder. ,,Oooh, Mari-boo, I didn't know you had it in you. I'm proud. Finally my good influence is showing,'' she preens, full with herself. ,,Keep up the good pace, we will need this same rebellious energy to flee.''

A Groan slips past her lips when Marinette closes her eyes for a few peaceful seconds. ,,Oh god, Chloe, you're just impossible.'' 

___________


End file.
